Some indoor units of air-conditioning apparatuses include motion detectors that detect, for example, the presence of a person in a room. The motion detector is, for example, a temperature sensor (a temperature detector) that detects a temperature due to heat generated from a person. For example, an indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus rotates a temperature sensor in order to increase the detection range (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).